We'll Figure It Out
by She's.a.DJ
Summary: Arizona is boring as it is, but St. David takes that to a whole new level. Everyone knows you. Everyone goes to the same church. No one is a new kid. That is, until Namine. That's when I changed back into me. Because she promised we'd figure it out. I'm Kairi, and this is how I was trapped, and how I was set free by a diamond in the rough. Some language, I guess. Review my first?


My alarm clock started beeping, but I was already up. I smacked the top of it and groaned._ Thursday_, I thought._ November 21st_. I rolled onto my side and skimmed the wall, which was barely visible due to all of my books, until my eyes fell on the crimson red print on my wall. Keep your hopes high, and your head low. I smiled and sat up. That's been my motto since Lindy.

_Baby, you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down_

_And cru-_

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey, Kairi!" It was my best friend, Olette. We've been friends since... well... birth. That's sort of how it is for everyone in St. David. For a town of 1,744, it's not uncommon. Everyone knows each other. Everyone may be related in some way.

"Olette. Why?" She chuckled.

"The twins and I are at The Spot. You've gotta get down here, man. It's crazy."

"Like... shit's going down crazy or..?" I asked. I didn't like confrontation, really. It drives me nuts.

"No, there's some news! It's gonna blow your mind."

I sighed. I didn't want to leave my bed. I didn't want to shower yet. I didn't want to go out there and see people. People are over rated. "Be there in twenty."

"I love you!" I was silent for a minute. "Say it back." She got serious when I toyed with her.

"Love you." I smiled. She could tell, too.

"Kay, bye."

We hung up and I rolled out of bed. I looked around my room, searching for a mirror. I had, like, four. I spotted the one by my door, and looked at it. My dark red hair looked like a bird's nest. I positioned my Metal Mulisha tank top so you couldn't see my exposed bra and with a groan I walked to the bathroom. After straightening my hair, as well as I could, I got dressed and head out.

* * *

I walked to the spot, which was really just in front of the Express Stop, about a half hour later. I saw three "Bad Asses" up against the wall. The whole arms crossed and one foot on the wall business. Each was wearing a blue baseball cap with a yellow tiger on the front.

"You're late," The first said. His voice deep and groggy.

"What are we to do with her?" the third asked. Same voice, but a little sweeter.

The middle looked up at me and popped her bubble gum violently. Her dark aviators couldn't hide her identity though. "Sorry, guys. The hair, you know..?" I stated. I felt justified. "Olette, you're not intimidating..."

She pulled off the shades, revealing gorgeous green eyes. Her brown hair, curled into perfect ringlets blew behind her as her lips curved into a pout. Roxas and Ventus, the two boys, laughed. "Aw, at least pretend scared... what happened to my favorite little actress?" I flinched a little and my smile faded. "Fuck, Kairi, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine," I shot. I composed myself a little before I spoke again. "What's the news?"

"Roxas, drumroll." she ordered. He started patting his stomach repeatedly. "Ven, Fox me." Josiah put his hand to his mouth and mocked the 20th Century Fox theme. "We're getting a new student tomorrow!" She claimed excitedly. I was dumbfounded.

"Here?" I questioned, "In St. David?" Olette nodded.

"Not that you'd talk to her anyway." Roxas laughed before Ventus elbowed him in the ribs. They were twin brothers. The Evan twins. They were painstakingly identical.

"Maybe that's not a bad thing," I said to them in a solemn tone. It was true, I didn't talk to anyone but them. I barely even did that at school. It hadn't been the same since Lindy.

"Hey, no big! What is big though is the first bell. And we've got ten minutes." Olette stated matter-of-factly. The twins grabbed their dirt bikes from the side of the building and I hopped on to Ven's. Olette went onto Roxas's. I hugged around his waist before he took off. These boys were simply wonderful in the means of speedy transportation. They were nifty in general.

* * *

We got to school five minutes before the bell. I'm never late for class. Ever. The gang and I separated at the door. The halls were just humming with rumors. Is it gonna be a boy or girl? What grade do you think they're in? Do you think they'll be a dream boat? Leave it to high school. Especially in St. David. We get no new people in this neck of the woods. No one's heard of us. Unless, of course, you talk sports. Our girl's teams dominate. I played Volleyball and Softball, my favorite being the latter. My sister, Lindy, was St. David's star in every sport. She was simply perfect. But a party, a drunk boyfriend and lack of a seatbelt later, those dreams were shattered. Nothing good lasts forever.

The rest of the day was normal. Everything except the constant buzz about this new student. A few people teased me about talking to her, but that didn't phase me. I just didn't say anything. what else was new? The gang and I planned a Game Night at my place with my little brother, Jack. That's what I was excited about. I hated school. I didn't like being there. Too many people, too much noise, too much... too much... I had fallen asleep. Right in the middle of Advanced Math. But I was content with that. So I just slept until that final bell.

* * *

"Tidus, just press start already!" Kate playfully ordered. "Before I let your sister whoop your behind." Tidus, my little brother, rolled his eyes. I ran a hand through his brown hair. He smiled up at me with a wide eyed expression. He looked at me like I was his favorite thing in the whole wide world, and I cherished it.

"Come on, sport, you have to," I told him. At that, he automatically did. We played Super Smash Brothers on my Nintendo 64. Tidus chose Link, as usual, Olette decided on Samus, Roxas chose Mario and Ventus stuck with Yoshi. I stood in front of the TV dramatically. "Alright, lady and gents, I want a good clean melee. No super secret battle moves, no bad mouthing, no yelling, and most of all... No crying!" They all nodded in agreement. "Alright, folks, let the games begin!" I stepped out of the way so everyone could see the TV.

The battle was an epic. There were punches and kicks thrown left and right. Olette had a hold on Roxas at the beginning, But Ven conquered them both. Tidus hopped up with his sword and tried so hard to get this guy. My brother got a hook to the face and flew upwards where he got a Hammer Bro. He obliterated the competition and won the title for the night. We all celebrated for the twelve year old champion. We broke out the Double Stuf Oreos and milk before proposing a toast.

"To gaming!" I yelled.

"To gaming!" They responded. We laughed and drank our milk. Our celebration was midway when we heard the front door open.

"Kairi, Tidus, I'm home!" It was my mother. She had finally gotten home from work in Benson.

"Hey, Ma, we're in the kitchen!" I yelled to her.

She walked in and had a look of shock and... anger, maybe... on her face. "Well, I didn't hear anything about a party," she stated simply. "How much longer will it last?" She asked. She looked worn and tired right now. This didn't seem like the Jen Hopeland I loved. This didn't seem like my mom.

"Umm..." Ventus stood there. He was such and idiot.

"We were just about to leave, Ms. Hopeland." Olette said, untruthfully. My mother's jaw clenched.

"Sweetie, it's McCarthy now," She said with a plastic smile. Something in her snapped after the divorce. There hasn't been a real smile in three years. Lindy broke it all.

Olette smiled apologetically. "My bad, Jen. i'll see you Saturday, right? Big game for volleyball. Kairi won't quit yapping about it." She was lying. I didn't yap. I only talked at home and at the spot. School is no man's land.

"I've heard. I got the night off just to go. Surprise!" She cheered. I smiled and hugged her. "Well, you three best be getting home. It's late, you know."

"Night, Jen!" they all said as they left.

* * *

"Tidus, go to your room, please," my mother kissed his head before he walked upstairs. "What was the meaning of this?" She asked when she knew Tidus was gone.

"Of what?" I replied. "It was just a game night."

"You know you need to ask me first."

"Since when?" I questioned. Her eyes went dark. It frightened me in a way.

"Don't you talk back to me, Kairi Alexandra."

"But-" I was cut off by a slap. right across my cheek. It stung.

"I don't want another word."

"What else is new?" I mumbled. Bad call. She grabbed my arm. she dragged me up the stairs. I could feel her nails digging into my skin. Next thing I knew, I was shoved into my room. She stared at me, her pale brown eyes looked so cold. Who was this woman?

"No more," she whispered before shutting the door.

"Mom?" I tried to turn the knob. Locked. "Mom?" I said, louder this time. I hit my fist on the door. I called for her and a hit that door. I turned around and I lost all my breath. I'm alone. I thought. Oh my God, I'm all alone. I freaked out. I was so scared. I can't be alone. _Why? Why did she put me here? Why, why, why, why..._ I got lost and curled up in a corner. I layed down and tucked my knees to my chest.

I drifted off into a nightmare filled slumber. I was all alone, and no one could save me.


End file.
